


Orange Neckties

by cyn_ful



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin complains about Eggsy's choice in neckware.  Harry has other uses for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Neckties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krissielee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissielee/gifts).



“No. No. No. What the bloody hell are you thinking? No!” Merlin slammed the closet closed. “You have been through the training. You have been fitted for your suit. Where in all of the education you have received did we ever say that an orange necktie is acceptable?”

Eggsy stood back can crossed his arm. “No one mentioned that I had to wear a boring color.”

“You cannot wear this orange. The color of juice is not an acceptable color. Navy, black, tan. All of these are perfectly natural colors.”

Eggsy shook his head. “Why?”

Merlin stopped and looked at the other man. “What do you mean, why?”

“Why do I have to subject myself to such boring colors? My personality is being stifled.”

“Stifled? Is that what you call this monstrosity?” Merlin was holding the offending orange ties. “These should never have been produced. As long as you are one of us, then you will dress as such.”

“As long as I am one of you? What if I don’t want to be anymore?”

“There are no outs. You are stuck.”

Harry leaned against the doorjamb watching the two bickering. He made the decision quickly and walked to Merlin. He grabbed the ties that Merlin was waving and crossed to Eggsy. “Let me show you why these are perfectly acceptable ties, Merlin.” 

The first tie was wrapped around Eggsy mouth. “You would gag someone with one of these faster than you would the designer ties in the store.”

Eggsy was staring at the older man. He allowed him to take his arms next and tie two more around his wrists.

“When you decide to tie someone up you can use any color as well. It only makes it more exciting. Would you like to try it out?” Harry raised an eyebrow as he led Eggsy to the bed and began to tie the other end to the bed frame.

He smirked as he noticed Merlin’s gobsmacked expression. When all else failed, Harry knew to always bring sex into one of their fights. It shut them both up.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt of Orange Ties


End file.
